Impulses
by Kaila Kim
Summary: After Biology class, Mikan leaves the room, annoyed. She was walks around the campus seeking solace and just her luck, she found one...with a person to talk to at that. Why is she annoyed anyway?


_Written: May 19, 2010  
Edited: May 19, 2010_

Thank you much much, Leona. Me love you!

* * *

A oneshot

..

_Impulse, as the dictionary defines__  
Is "the sudden inclination prompting to action".  
Action, eh?_

..

"…impulses cascade down the spinal cord through the axon of the motor neurons…"

Faint whispers of a countdown, I smile inwardly. _Jeez, they hate the lesson that much?_

_Ding. Dong._

"Class dismissed. Remember to prepare for a quiz tomorrow. Goodbye, class."

"Goodbye and thank you, sensei." We bowed in unison as sensei bowed and left.

As expected, after every announcement there would be commotion. Everyone started talking and whispering and complaining. It was chaotic in a sea of voices.. but one voice stood out from the rest.

"Oh, come on! I didn't even understand a single thing he was saying!" Koko, the overzealous one, voiced out. He fell down on his chair, dramatically sighing.

"Dude," Kitsuneme tapped Koko's back, "We're goners." But then, both of their faces lit up and I swear I could almost see the light bulb light up in their heads.

Both of them turned to look at the innocent kid at the front, preoccupied with arranging his notes in his bag, getting ready to go back to the dormitory.

"Yuu, help us!" The two of them chorused. Everyone in the room witnessed the comical battle between the two as to who Yuu should teach first.

"E-Etou. I-I could teach you both a-at the same t-time." Yuu suggested, fidgeting. _Poor Yuu._

"Really?" Both their eyes widened. _Whoa. And here I thought their eyes would always be lines. ;)_

Everyone laughed while the duo hilariously lifted Yuu up and marched outside the classroom.

"Idiots."

I turned around and saw my dear best friend eyeing the double K's leave the room.

"Hotaru, it's them. I'm surprised you haven't gotten used to it by now."

"Says another idiot."

"Mou, Hotaru. I'm not an idiot anymore."

"Good luck with that." Then she stood up, grabbed her bag, and exited the classroom. _Hotaru, you never will change, ne?_

"Mikan-chaaan!" Sweet, sugary voices called out to me. Of course, I turned around and saw two girls giddy with laughter.

"Anna, Nonoko." I said with a smile.

"Ne, Mikan-chan. Did you understand what the teacher said?" Anna asked.

"It was really confusing, ne?" Nonoko seconded.

"I thought you were a genius." Anna turned to Nonoko.

"In Chemistry, I am. In Biology, I'm not."

"Ooh."

_These girls, really. _"I understood the lesson. But it's only theoretical. It would have been better if he had given an example. _I blame the bell._"

o.O

"What?" I asked, defensive. _What did I say?_

"Theoretical?" Both of them asked at the same time.

"Uh, is there anything wrong with that?"

"That's a big word, Mikan-chan." Anna said, laughing. _Ooh, I see. I understand. _Nonoko tried to inconspicuously nudge her.. but she failed. Meh.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, Mikan-chan. I didn't mean to.. I mean.. I -- "

"Iie. It's okay. I'm used to it."

To save both of them the trouble, I excused myself and headed outside. It was a wonderful sunny day, after all. _Yeah, right._

I walked the familiar path heading towards the Northern Forest. _I need solace. . _At the distance, I saw a familiar structure. Dark, sturdy, and very much simple, Bear's cabin sat right in the middle of the little clearing.

"Bear? Are you here?" No sound. No footsteps. No nothing.

Disappointed, I walked away. I decided to just walk around the campus and maybe, with any luck, find myself someplace I could call solace.. and a person to talk to at that.

I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that when I felt a light tap on my nose, I jumped. Not taking in anything at first, I bent down and picked up a pink petal. Confused, I looked up and saw Sakura blossoms falling gently. _I see._

"So in the end, I ended up here." I said with a fond smile.

"Only idiots talk to themselves." Letting out a sigh, I turned to look at a Sakura tree. It was big and blossoming just like any other tree in this place. Only, it had a boy sitting at its base with his back on the trunk – eyes closed.

"Oh, really?" I challenged, smirking

"And you'll only look more idiotic with that smirk on your face."

"You smirk, too. Always," I raised my eyebrows as I placed both my hands on my waist, "Doesn't that make you look like an idiot, too?"

"I can pull off a smirk, little girl. You, on the other hand.." At that, he opened his eyes to examine me. He eyed me up and down and just shrugged. He closed his eyes again and moved an inch – an invitation.

I smiled and sat down beside him. It was silent at first. Only the sounds of the petals dancing with the wind and our measured breathing filled the surrounding. A sigh, a murmur and I began talking.

"Natsume." He was silent, waiting.

"Natsume."

"What?" He asked, obviously irritated.

"I only wanted to know if you were listening." _Bleh, I made you talk. :p _"Ne, Natsume.. lethargic."

Silence. "Sardonic." Silence. "Nonchalant." Silence. "Obnoxious." Silence. "Façade."

"Theoretical." He added.

"So you heard _and know_." Knowing I wouldn't get a reply, I continued. "Why is it like that, Natsume? Is it that big of a shock for me to know words like that? Is it really necessary that I stay an idiot always? Is it bad that I studied and got smarter? Is it, Natsume?"

"Idiot."

"Thanks."

He opened his eyes and stared at me for a while. Shock was heavy in the air.

"Sarcastic?"

"No, really. Thanks." Sensing his confusion, I added. "At least I know you're taking me seriously." Again, I saved him the trouble of enduring the pain of anticipating what I had to say next. "You always tease me, always. But then now I realize that it's only a way of telling me that you're listening. So, thanks."

A faint chuckle. "Impressive."

"Why, Natsume? Why can't they be like you?"

Silence, again. _Same old, Natsume. _Always letting me think – understand, conclude; Natsume, his way of comforting me never --

"Impulses."

"Eh?" I asked, confused. I turned to face him completely. "Impulses?"

"You understood those 'theoretical' concepts, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I want an example."

"Tsk. Idiot."

Enraged, I stood up. "What did I do now?"

"That."

"Eh? 'That' what?"

"You stood up." He looked at me and his nonchalance turned into annoyance. "I thought you understood?"

Silence. Silence.

"Oh! I see now. Because you were insulting me, I reacted; I stood up. My brain sent electrical impulses down the motor neuron's axon and the impulses went all the way down to the nerve endings located in my feet which caused me to stand up. That's it, right? Right?"

He merely raised an eyebrow at me. "Yay! Now I understand." I sat back down and faced him. "Thanks for giving me the push I needed, Natsume."

"You're still an idiot, as always."

I laughed at his comment. "Yeah, I guess I will always be an idiot, ne, Natsume?"

"On impulse."

"Eh?" Silence. "You mean like a reflex? I don't see the connection, Natsume."

"You stood up on impulse."

Realization hit me. It hit me so hard that I was rolling on the floor, laughing. "I can't believe it. I can't believe it! Natsume, are you trying to amuse me? That's a pun, right? That's definitely a pun." I stopped rolling and laughing and just lied down there, wiping of tears off my eyes. "I never imagined _the _Natsume Hyuuga would one day deliver a pun. I mean, come on."

"You got a problem with that?" Even though I was lying down, the faint pink that crept up his face was fairly visible.

"Thanks for changing the subject, though.. and for making me laugh."

I distinctly heard him whisper something in the lines of _example _but I saved my question. I don't want to ruin a nice mood.

"You know, even though your way of comforting me is strange, I really appreciate your effort." I paused for a while and listened to his steady breath. _Natsume…_ "Obviously, you don't want to directly tell me that you care. You hide your good intentions behind insults and silence. You pretend as if you're not looking but then it's you who would witness everything. You pretend as if you're not listening but in the end, you're the one who heard everything. Subtle hints of kindness can be seen, you know." I paused and debated on whether or not I should continue.

"You're mysterious, Natsume. And very secretive, too. But for some unexplainable reason, I seem to like it. Your secrets, they intrigue me. Your silent concern touches me. Oh, and your semi-visible smile makes me smile, too, just so you know." I giggled on that and continued. "Thanks, Natsume." I blushed. _Do or die, Mikan. Do or die._

"Oh.. and.. umm.. Natsume.. I.. I." I stopped and took a deep breath. _I can do this, I can do this._ "Natsume, I -- "

..

"On impulse." He said when he broke away.

My hand flew up to hide my lips. _He kissed me. He kissed me. _I waited for everything to sink in before I sat up. I smiled and..

..

"Impulses."

**..End..**

Done ;)

I know, this is random. I felt the urge to write and the first word that entered my mind was "impulses". Oh, not to mention my love for neurons and bio.. ;)

Enjoyed it? Sure do hope so. :)

Corrections are always welcome :)


End file.
